Forever Love
by Fluet
Summary: Inuyasha has given Kagome the worst curse: a broken heart. Solice comes in the form of his brother, though an unknown enemy threatens to tear them a part.
1. New Years Part 1

**I don't own Inuyasha, obviously, I'm not Japanese! All rights go to RT!**

* * *

"Ohayou Gozaimasu Tokyo area! Currently across the Tokyo area, heavy snow is falling. Schools across the Tokyo area have been shut down for the day, and many business have been shut down for the day. Visit out site online for a full list of closures," said the radio forecaster. With a groan, the messy haired Japanese nineteen year old rolled over and hit the off button on the alarm.

"Sis, mom told me to wake you up," said the eerily perky voice of her brother Souta. The nineteen year old raised her head slightly from her pink pillow to glare at the third grader, grey eyes narrowed into a death glare. She reached over, grabbed a throw pillow, and chucked it at the boy. She cursed under her breath when she missed and he shut the door behind him.

Though it took nearly half an hour, the nineteen year old managed to drag herself from the sheets, shower, and dress in a pair of boot-cut jeans and a purple sweater.

When she reached the kitchen where the sounds of chatter and running water could be heard from, she found her brother and grandpa eating pancakes. As she looked at her brother's pancakes drenched in more syrup than batter that went into making them, and took a seat at the table, her grandfather spoke. "Did you sleep well Kagome?"

She glanced up at her grandpa. "It was fine," she replied, as her mother set down a blue plate and a glass of orange juice in front of her. Kagome dug in as her mother joined them at the table, and they ate in comfortable silence until the phone started ringing.

"That's probably Inuyasha," she said as she put down her fork and went for the phone. "He said he'd call," she continued before grabbing the home phone and placing it by her ear.

"Hello?"

"Kagome," he said, and she could instantly tell this was not going to be a good phone call.

"Inuyasha."

"I'm not going to be able to make it tonight, gomen. Pop made plans for me."

She sighed, twirling the phone cord around her finger as she glanced back at her mother making small talk in the dining room.

"That's a shame, mom was really looking forward seeing you again. It's been so long since any of us have seen you." She chuckled. She chuckled at her own stupidity for expecting him to actually show up for once. "You really need to sit your father down and talk to him."

He sighed on the other side of the line. "I know, but he's a bit of a hard ass. I'll talk to you later, bye."

"Okay, b –" He hung up the phone before she could finish. She looked down at the plastic piece of technology and sighed before she set it down in its cradle.

When she returned to the dining room, her grandfather and brother had vacated the area. Likely the old man had set off to clean the shrine, and her little brother had left to go play his latest racing game. Her mother was picking up the dishes, the plates clinking together as she did so. Kagome flopped herself down into her chair, and stuck a piece of cold pancake in her mouth, pouting as she chewed.

"What did Inuyasha have to say?" her mother asked, eyes on the plates as she gathered them.

"He said her couldn't make it. Sorry mom, I know you were looking forward to it."

Her mother looked up from the plates to give her daughter a small smile. "He has a good reason, you know it, but yes, it's disappointing."

Kagome and Inuyasha had been going steady for three years, having met in high school. The high school sweethearts could barely be called that anymore though, it wasn't like they ever saw each other anymore. The brash man had an excuse for her last minute as to why he couldn't show up to plans they'd made weeks in advanced every time. Oh it was his dad, or oh it was a family emergency. She barely believed him anymore, too many excuses, too many disappointments.

Her mother picked up her plate, and left the nineteen year old to stew in her disappointment as she went to wash them. When she returned, drying her hands on a pink and white plaid hand towel, a large smile tugged at her lips.

"Are you ready sweetie?" her mother asked. Kagome nodded her head.

The two women had some last minute shopping they had to do for the party.

Once Kagome and her mother returned from the grocery store, Kagome helped her mother unpack before bidding her farewell to go sit beneath her favorite tree. The Goshinboku. God Tree. What was the myth her grandfather always told her about it? Oh yes. Many years ago, a poor farmer had scaled the tree in search of fruit and instead found the Goddess Amaterasu herself. It was silly, a legend for sure, but that was the story behind the Goshinboku.

Later, her brother came out to sit beside her, hands sore from playing his games. He noticed the depressive air around his sister, and chose to remain silent. He was but a boy though, and silence did not come easily to him.

"What's wrong sis?" he asked her.

She looked down at him, meeting his brown eyes with her grey ones. She inherited her eye color from their father, while he inherited his from their mother.

"Nothing," she replied, obviously lying. The boy did not push it, and when he saw their fat cat Buyo waddle by, he chased after him. To a nine year old like him, everything was so simple.

Deciding to head back inside, she brushed off her pants and headed back to the house. When she got there, one hand on the railing to head back to her room, an idea struck her. Call Sango. She always called Sango in situations like these. With that, she bounded off towards the kitchen.

"Come on… pick up," she muttered as the tone rang in her ear.

"Hello?" answered her best friend.

"Hey, it's me," she replied dryly. "We need to talk. Meet me at the French café Mengé, kay?"

"Kay," replied Sango before Kagome hang up and rushed out the door.

Kagome sat impatiently at the black table in the café, eyes glued to the door as she watched everyone coming in and out, her toe tapping under the surface, hands wrapped around her coffee cup. Finally Sango showed up, ordered a latté, and sat across from Kagome.

"What's up?" she asked before she siped her hot beverage.

"Inuyasha," she said, and everything made sense. Even though she really didn't need to, she elaborated. "He said he couldn't make it, even though he's been onboard with my mother's New Year's party since day one months ago. What's up with him, honestly?"

"I don't know," she replied.

"Maybe I should call him," she said with a sigh.

Sango shook her head. "No, you're going over there right now and demanding answers. You know if he's lying to you, he's going to have no problem lying to you some more over the phone. Talk to him in person, and will see if the shrimp has the guts to lie to you some more."

With a nod of her head, Kagome finished off her drink and headed over to Inuyasha's house.

Parked outside the mansion that was owned by his family, Kagome gulped, eyes wide as she killed the ignition. She'd been here many times before, but she was wavering. Maybe she really should just call him. She didn't want to seem like a crazy girlfriend who was always insecure. But then Sango's words ran through her head again. _"You know if he's lying to you, he's going to have no problem lying to you some more over the phone. Talk to him in person, and will see if the shrimp has the guts to lie to you some more."_ That in mind, she got out and marched up to the door, angrily pounding on the wooden surface with the side of her fist.

"What do you need?" asked a voice as smooth as silk.

God the man standing in the doorway was gorgeous. Drop dead gorgeous. Like, this man deserved to be an underwear model, or a porn star. He had to be at least 6'4", with white hair that reached his calves, and piercing golden eyes that made her nearly melt into a puddle of goo. And he wasn't wearing a shirt, showing off to her his chiseled chest. He looked a lot like Inuyasha, but better, and less rough around the edges.

"Like what you see?" he asked in the most arrogant voice she had ever heard. She blushed red and muttered the insult jerk, causing him to smirk at her. "Guess you do."

"Is Inuyasha home?" she finally asked after swallowing her embarrassment.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Higurashi Kagome, his girlfriend."

Realization dawned on his beautiful face. "He is home, though I'm afraid that –" She cut him off before he could finish.

"Good, I need to see him," she said with steel-hard determination glittering in her eyes. She pushed past the handsome man and rushed up the stairs.

She frowned as she reached his door, muffled unintelligible sounds reaching her ears. She pushed open the door, and nearly dropped to her knees at what she found inside.

Her boyfriend Inuyasha.

Her cousin Kikyo.

In bed.

Naked.

He howled out as he hit his climax, slaming into her sweat-slicked cousin. She couldn't tear her eyes from the scene, the way Kikyo raked her finger nails down his shining back. It was like a car crash. It made her want to vomit, but she couldn't look away.

Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder when he finally came down from his high, feeling a breeze against his back. His golden eyes landed on the last sight he ever expected to see though.

Kagome.

His girlfriend.

The woman he was cheating on.

"Don't ever talk to me again," she said in a voice that broke his heart, before fleeing out of sight.

He slipped out of Kikyo, and pulled on some boxers before rushing after his girlfriend – now ex-girlfriend – in order to apologize. She was gone though, her car tearing down the street. He cursed.

"It's your fault," his brother said from the couch, the sound of the newspaper pages being flipped between reaching him.

"Yeah, it is," he says, looking at the door longingly. "I'm so sorry Kagome," he whispered under his breath.

* * *

**Hi, thank you for reading Forever Love! I'm really happy with how this chapter turned out, and I hope you all are too! I'm sorry to have to do this, but I will update once I get *5* reviews! So please, don't forget to review!  
**


	2. New Years Part 2

**I don't own Inuyasha, all rights go to RT.**

Kagome returned to the shrine after her visit to Inuyasha. She took the cement stairs up to the shrine two at a time, through open the front door, and fled to her room, slamming the door behind her. When her mother knocked on the door, she ignored it, burying her head in her pillows. She didn't want to deal with people, she didn't want to have to talk. She wanted to be alone.

How could this happen to her? After all the years they were together, after everything. He cheated with her on Kikyo though. How? She didn't know, she didn't understand. But it happened; she meant _that_ little to him.

Later one, when the sun was on the horizon, Sango twisted the handle on the door and came in.

"It's over. I'm done. He can have Kikyo."

Sango tilted her head as she looked at Kagome buried in her sheets and pillows. She didn't understand. Kikyo? What about Kikyo?

"He cheated on me. He was fucking her. Didn't even have the decency to lock the door." She was on the verge of tears, eyes stinging. She glanced over to Sango, who's lips were set into a thin line. "I don't know how he could do that. What did I ever do deserve this? I've always been faithful, I've always loved him. I bought his excuses for months."

"I'm calling Miroku," said Sango sternly. "They are best friends after all, he should know something."

The phone rang three times before Miroku picked up. "Hello."

"Kagome's house, now."

She hung up before he could argue.

Around fifteen minutes after the phone call, a knock sounded on the door. Ms. Higurashi was at the store, Souta was playing his games, and grandpa was taking his afternoon nap, leaving Sango to answer the door.

What she saw on the other side, was not wanted she wanted to see. There was Miroku of course, a good thing one could suppose. But there was someone else.

Inuyasha.

"What is he doing here?" asked Sango, attempting to remain as calm as possible rather than flying at the silver-haired man in a flurry of fists and kicks.

"I need to talk to Kagome," said Inuyasha, giving Sango puppy eyes.

"_No._"

"It's alright Sango," came the disheartened voice of Kagome. Three sets of eyes landed on the woman wiping her puffy red eyes. Inuyasha then turned to look at Sango and Miroku as Kagome descended the stairs.

"Can we talk in private?" Inuyasha asked. Sango looked at him warily.

"Sure," Kagome said, grabbing a coat of the coat rack. "We can take a walk."

As Kagome and Inuyasha walked towards the local park, Sango turned a glare on Miroku. He looked sheepish and shrugged his shoulders.

The silence was awkward between Kagome and Inuyasha walked to the past. Kagome's shoulders were hunched as she pulled her hat down over her red-tipped ears. Inuyasha looked everywhere but Kagome, the snow, the dead trees, the cars driving past.

Finally, she spoke. "Did I mean that little to you?"

"I love you Kagome, don't say that. You're my world."

She snorted as she stopped dead in her tracks, lips quirked in disgust. "I'm your world? Really? You think I believe that? You think I will believe that you love me, that I'm your world when I caught you fucking my cousin? How stupid do you think I am? Do you think I'm going to let you walk all over me like that, and buy into your words when you come begging for forgiveness?"

"It was a mistake," he said, hands flying to rest on her shoulders as he stared her down. "I saw her at the funeral of a mutual friend. I was sad, and she was there, and you were in France. It's over though, I'm done with her. I know what I want, and that's you."

She didn't know what to say. He cheated on her because he was sad, and she was in France for a two week vacation? Yeah, that didn't work. He could not pin the blame on her, it was not her fault because she was away. If he really needed to take comfort in her, he could've called. She would've rushed home from her vacation to be with him.

"I trusted you once, but that trust has left me with nothing but pain," she said as she pulled herself out of his gasp. "I'm not going to trust you again."

"C'mon Kagome!" he called to her as she began walking back towards the shrine. "I still love you! I would do anything for you! Let's work it out!"

She ignored him.

Inuyasha stood in the middle of the sidewalk, eyes on the shape of Kagome as she got smaller and smaller in the distance. She'd left him. He came, he apologized, he was sincere, he had told her the truth. But she still left him. He sighed. She'd come back though, she was just emotional and irrational right now. Give her some time, and they'd be together again.

When Inuyasha walked in the door, Sesshōmaru was walking out, leaving him to deal with the ringing phone.

Sesshōmaru had moved to New York some time ago to oversee a branch of Taisho Corp. there. When his father had suffered from a heart attack and decided to retire early, it had forced him to return to Tokyo to take over the company.

Sesshōmaru decided to take in a meal at a local diner. After ordering his food, he went and sat down at one of the booths. In the booth in front of him, he noticed a woman with hair so black it was nearly blue, tanned skin, and grey eyes. She was slowly working on an order of pancakes.

Before she could notice him in his seat, he got up and walked to her table. "May I have a seat here?"

She glanced up at him, grey eyes dull, though at the same time beautiful. She glanced down to where he was motioning, then glanced around. There were plenty of empty tables, but she shrugged her shoulders and he took the seat across from her.

There was something familiar about her. Finally he placed it, his brother's woman. Not the floozy that he heard the bedroom activities of on a nightly basis, but the one that was actually supposed to be the boy's girlfriend. Higurashi Kagome, he recalled.

"My brother is a fool," he said with a wry smile. "He always has been."

"You're right about that," she replied before shoving a piece of syrup drenched pancake into her mouth. "He thinks an apology is all it takes to get me back, even though he was cheating on me with my cousin."

She put another piece of pancake in her mouth, than looked up at him with a large smile.

"I didn't know Inuyasha had a brother." She liked the feel of the smile tugging at her lips, at the happy feeling inside of her. Talking to this man was really helping her feeling better. "Though I'm not surprised. Evidently there is a lot he didn't tell me. In fact, I don't even know your name."

"Sesshōmaru," he answered, moving his arm to rest his chin in his palm. His sleeve fell down his arm, and she caught sight of his watch.

"Crap I need to get home," she said, her fork clinking against the plate as she began scrambling for her coat. She paused then, and glanced up at Sesshōmaru. "My mom is having a New Year's party tonight, feel free to come. It's at the Sunset Shrine."

With that she left, running down the sidewalk, lucky not to hit the patches of ice as she rushed home.

"Sorry mom!" she called as she gotten in the door and shut it behind her. Her mom poked her head out of the kitchen, meeting gazes with her daughter. "Lost track of time," she explained. Her mother nodded, returning to the kitchen to finish making the food. Kagome shrugged off her coat and went into the living room to sit down on the floor next to Sango and Miroku.

"What happened with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" asked Sango.

"I don't want to talk about it," Kagome replied. Sango nodded, grabbing onto Miroku's hand before it reached her rear.

After everyone showed up for the party, and the music started, Kagome slipped outside into the cold night air. Her breath was white in the black night as she sat on the wooden bench, resting her head against the side of the house.

"Ten… nine… eight…" she whispered under her breath, eyes on the sky. A man sat down next to her, gloved hands shoved into his pocket.

"Three… two… one…" they said in unison, smiling as the fireworks shooting up into the air.

"Happy New Years," he murmured, before capturing her lips in a kiss.

**Thanks for all the review guys! It means so much to me. The review goal for this chapter is *6* since that's how many you gave me for this chapter.**


End file.
